dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Pedia Death Battles
Introduction In this page we are going to talk about which dinosaur would have the higher chance of winning by analyzing facts like speed, muscle strength, bite force, agility, weaknesses and more. Feel free to point out mistakes or leave battle suggestions NOT including fan made dinosaurs. Note: DO NOT EDIT THE PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION Jurassic Park Rematch: Spinosaurus vs Tyrannosaurus We all remember Jurassic Park 3 right? The movie which shattered alot of people's childhoods and caused some.... well..... rage from the ones who got affected. Now were analyzing who would win in the rematch. Would the T.Rex be able to get his time to shine or will Spinosaurus snap his neck once again? Lets find out. Spinosaurus Aegepticus Lets start with muscle strength. Spinosaurus has some pretty good muscle strength. His swipes could deal fatal damage to rivals like Charcarodontosaurus (which by the way is bigger than T.Rex). Now to his bite force. The Spino has the bite force of 12,000 psi. His massive crocodile jaws are ideal for catching and clamping on fish like Onchopristis which is by the way an absolutely gigantic sawfish. Now to speed, the spinosaurus..... wasnt a runner. The spinosaurus was a swimmer and a very good one indeed but I don't excactly know how fast it can go. How about its senses? Well you see the Spino has some pretty average senses except he has one extra sense. What's that you ask? There are rather small holes found on the spinosaurus' top jaw and the same can be found on a crocodile's. The use of these holes are to sense movement in the water. Pretty cool huh? Tyrannosaurus Rex "The King of The Tyrant Lizards" is back at it again. Lets start with muscle strength. The muscle strength of the "Tyrant Lizard King" is pretty good. Honestly stronger than that of a Spinosaurus'. Next bite force. The bite force of the T. Rex according to Rex Fan 684 is wait... 40,000 psi? It's bite force could rival a Megalodon's!!! Even though it could have killed itself doing that either by exhaustion or skull fracturing it could still bite pretty hard. Now to speed, the scientists used to think T. Rex could run at about 47kmph (I think) because of the long legs but recent discoveries show that it would break its leg trying to run so Spinosaurus and T. Rex are pretty even when it comes to speed. Now how about the sense? Well.. amazing! The T. Rex has better eyesight than an eagle. Its hearing also amazingly good and don't make me get to the sense of smell. Jeez as if this Rex was'nt overpowered enough. Note: We are using up to date (for now) science which means T. Rex will be feathered and Spinosaurus will be quadropedal. Spinosaurus is quadropedal because: # His forelegs are about as long as his hind legs. # He woldnt be able to carry 21,000 kg on just 2 legs. And the Rex is feathered because: # Hell Creek is a pretty cold place (considering its a flooded forest) so he would need some kind of feathers somewhere even if its not that many. Or even if it loses it when it becomes adult. # Yutyrannus, a large rex ancestor was covered in feathers! # If your going for that Wooly Mammoth lost its fur hair coating thing when it evolved than you should know the difference between feathers and fur. Heres the percentage of winning: Spino: about 46% Rex: About 54% So T. Rex wins pretty much because of irs superior senses, jaw strength, muscle strength ond oh right I forgot to mention it was smarter than the Spinosaurus. The T. Rex still would've won even if Spino was bipedal. So Rex fans? Ya happy yet? And by the way Spino fans Im sorry that I told ya the truth. Dont always trust Jurassic Park. THE DILO IS NOT SMALL AND THE RAPTOR IS NOT BIG DANGIT!!!!!!